


Late Night Cravings

by RosyPalms



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert, Sleeping Together, Smut, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: While Raven sleeps, you can't come to rest.
Relationships: Raven/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Late Night Cravings

You can’t sleep. Looking out the large window, you see the lights of the city across the bay. The view is lovely, though not quite as lovely as what you see when you turn the other way. Raven is fast asleep, with her back turned to the window. The covers are wedged between her arm and her torso, but her back is still mostly uncovered.

You’re hard, and how could you not be? One round before bed just isn’t enough when she is so… Starting at the small of her back, your eyes trace the line of her spine. Her purple hair, looking black in the dark, bares her slender neck. You don’t need to touch her to know how supple her pale skin is; how warm…

You inch closer. With less than an arm’s length between you, you can feel the warmth coming off of her. It draws you in. This being Raven’s room, her scent is omnipresent, though heavily mixed with incense. Now, with your nose almost burying into her hair, you smell her clearly; her shampoo, the perfume she likes, and that little something that is just her. It makes your heart thump. Your skin prickles a with excitement the way it always does when you two share some intimacy, be it a hug, a kiss, or sex. She’s like a drug you can’t resist.

Upon spooning her, you sigh softly. Her back is warm against your chest, moving ever so slightly with her steady breathing. Her plush butt yields a little when you draw up close. You drape one arm across her body and caress it; there are her gorgeous legs; long, strong, and alluring in her leotard. A little further up your hand rises along with her curvy hips, only to dip down again around her waist. There, you put your hand on her belly; its customary place when sleeping like this. It’s flat, and abs show when she flexes. You see them often when Raven is splayed out before you, taking you; a most gratifying sight. Last but not least, there are her breasts. Rather than cupping one to enjoy its softness, you move your hand inbetween them. You get to feel some softness anyway with how big they are, but more than anything, you feel her heartbeat. 

There are few things as relaxing as snuggling up to her like this; well, at least when you’re not feeling frisky. Your lips find the nape of her neck. Your erection, not diminished in the least since you embraced Raven, is nestled against the side of her thigh. You rub yourself against it, but you know it won’t be enough. As you begin dribbling pre-cum on her leg, your hand goes roaming again. Still you won’t grope her breast, sliding back down to her belly instead. You run circles around her navel with your fingertip for a bit, then go lower still.

Her soothing warmth grows into heat as you approach the cleft between her thighs. No hair down there, only perfect smoothness. Of course there wasn’t any. With Raven’s usual attire it would have shown too easily. You slide between her thighs with practiced ease and begin to massage her lips. It doesn’t take long for her to react to your touch. At first her legs shift a little, making herself more accessible. Soon after, she starts getting wet.

Meanwhile, your excitement grows. Your kisses become longer, hotter, more aggressive. You start panting, and your hips become harder to control. When she’s thoroughly wet, you shift, squeezing your other arm between her and the mattress. You reach around with it, taking hold of one of her breasts, and stop teasing her pussy. Instead, you lift the leg you’ve been grinding against, giving you plenty of space to maneuver.

“It’s late…” Raven mumbles, though you hear her clearly with her mouth so close to your ear. You freeze for a moment, realizing that you’ve gone way overboard. You whisper and awkward apology and try to untangle yourself from her, but you stop when she reaches up and caresses your cheek. Her breath his hot against your ear as she whispers. “I didn’t say stop.”

Thus encouraged, you place yourself at her hot entrance and push. Much to your personal satisfaction, you aren’t the only one groaning. Raven’s fingers wander to your hair and grasp it while you push into her. The feeling of tight, slick heat engulfing your cock has you drawing shuddering breaths. Then she tugs at your hair, and there is no more breath to be had when she kisses you deeply.

You quickly find a comfortable rhythm. Holding her leg up with one hand and fondling one of her breasts with the other, you can finally vent the lust that has been keeping you up. While you are banging her with desperate vigor, Raven is thoroughly dominating your tongue. Under normal circumstances such an intense kiss would have curled your toes and given you an instant erection. Entangled as you are, it only makes your hips work harder. In the midst of all that, Raven slides her free hand between her legs and rubs her clit.

It’s hot, literally. Both of you begin to sweat. Your bodies stick together ever so slightly, but it is nothing compared to the sopping hot mess of your coupling. You feel the pressure building quickly, but that’s fine. You can tell Raven is getting close, too, by the way she trembles; her thigh in your hand and her pussy around your cock. At some point even the tide of your kiss turns. Raven’s growing tenseness comes with timidity; she’s like a spring, coiling up more and more.

What sets her off is your orgasm. When the load finally surges through you and into her, you cry out, though Raven’s lips muffle it. Likewise, you muffle her cry when she grips your hair tightly and cums in your arms.

The two of you tremble through the climax together. You let go of Raven’s leg, opting to embrace her fully instead. You want to never let go of her again. As you savor the feeling of her quivering pussy, you wonder if she likes feeling your cock twitch just as much; you hope so.

Finally, you disengage. You roll back to your half of the bed, and Raven follows, leaving a damp stain on the sheets behind. She snuggles up to you, and you welcome her with open arms. You catch a glimpse of the city’s lights outside. They look prettier now, though nothing about them has changed. For a while, you and Raven share soft kisses in silence. She caresses your chest and belly, until you catch her hand in your own and hold it. Raven doesn’t fight this; instead she interlocks your fingers. You apologize for waking her up. Hearing this, she pushes herself up on one elbow and looks down at you. You tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear, allowing the cities lights to clearly illuminate her face. She’s smiling wryly. She’s beautiful.

“Just let me know next time when you’re not done after one round;” she says.

Actually, you still feel a little tense. You point this out to Raven. A look of surprise comes over her face, she glances between your legs, and both of you chuckle.

“Horndog,” she calls you fondly as she swings her gorgeous leg, straddling you.

You don’t bother pointing out to her that it’s her fault you won’t go down so easily. Instead, you relish the feeling of Raven impaling herself on your dick. She licks her lips as she begins moving, and soon starts moaning her pleasure. You do the same and use the leisure of being on the bottom this time to reach out and thoroughly fondle her breasts. Raven shows you a gleaming smile in response.

The two of you go another round or three after this before finally drifting off to thoroughly satisfied sleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Stressed out these days. Can't manage much more than this right now. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I don't know why I wrote that in a telegraph-esque style.


End file.
